La fin
by Lunatanis
Summary: Un OS plutôt sombre dans lequel le trio est en mauvaise posture. Réponse au défi 5 sens sur RouxAttitude. RWHG. Ron PoV. Je suis vraiment nulle pour les titres ET pour les résumés!


**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas elle!

**Note:** Il s'agit de la réponse au défi 5 sens posté sur RouxAttitude. Le titre est nul, je sais! Mais je n'ai pas réussit à trouver un titre qui me satisfasse complètement...Du coup, j'ai gardé le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

**Remarque:** Cette histoire est assez sombre, et pessimiste... Je l'ai écrite avec le moral dans les chaussettes, et ça se ressent!

* * *

**La fin**

J'ai froid, très froid.  
Mes épaules, mes bras sont douloureux.  
Une odeur d'eau croupie arrive à mes narines.  
Cela veut dire que je me réveille encore dans cet endroit abominable sentant la mort et la pourriture et qui tente de faire concurrence avec le septième cercle de l'enfer.

Pourtant, ce qui m'a sorti de mon demi sommeil, ce n'est pas ce froid humide et malsain qui me glace l'âme et le corps. Ni même la puanteur du sang versé, de la chair brûlée et de la peur. Non, c'est un bruit très léger, à peine audible, en fait. Mais ce bruit, j'ai appris à le reconnaître depuis quelques temps…

Combien de temps exactement, je ne sais pas. Des jours, des mois, des siècles peut-être. Je ne tiens plus le compte, d'ailleurs je n'ai aucune idée de la date, ni même de l'heure… Et ce n'est pas la faible lueur qui provient en permanence de sous la lourde porte en fer se trouvant de l'autre côté de ce cachot sordide qui va m'indiquer si nous somme la nuit ou le jour.  
Ici, au fond de cette cave reconvertie en prison, toutes les heures se ressemblent.  
Il n'y a plus ni jour, ni nuit, ni douceur, ni répit…seulement de la douleur et de la peine.

Ce qui m'a réveillé, donc, c'est le faible écho des sanglots étouffés d'Hermione.  
Elle pleure, mais ne veut pas nous le faire savoir. Alors elle attend généralement que nous soyons assoupis Harry et moi  
Si elle fait de son mieux pour faire le plus doucement possible, pour se cacher, c'est parce qu'elle fait son maximum pour nous redonner de l'espoir… Enfin, surtout à Harry…

« Tout n'est pas perdu, nous dit-elle. Nous pouvons encore le vaincre. »  
« Là, dehors, les membres de l'Ordre continuent de se battre. Ils ne nous abandonnent pas. On ne doit pas, nous non plus, les abandonner ! »  
« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour nous Harry, rajoute-t-elle. Toi seul es encore en mesure de Le vaincre. »

Sur ce dernier point, je suis assez d'accord avec elle. Seul mon meilleur ami a encore assez de force pour Le défier. Ni Hermione ni moi ne pouvons plus l'aider qu'en l'encourageant.

Hermione fait de son mieux pour nous remonter le moral, pour nous sourire malgré le mal que ça doit lui faire. Son visage, son si joli visage est complètement tuméfié et une large entaille déforme sa lèvre.  
Quand je la regarde ainsi, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de soigner ses blessures d'un baiser.  
Mais ce n'est pas possible.  
De lourds bracelets d'acier accrochés au mur entourent mes poignets et m'empêchent d'aller consoler l'un ou l'autre de mes deux meilleurs amis.

Moi aussi je tente de leur redonner du courage. Je leur souris aussi, je leur dis que tout va bien, que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en à l'air. Mais je ne dois pas être beau à voir, avec mon œil gauche à moitié fermé et les nombreux hématomes et autres brûlures qui recouvrent l'ensemble de mon corps…  
J'ai mal à des endroits dont je n'avais même pas conscience jusqu'à présent.

Harry, lui, n'a aucune marque sur le corps, mais c'est son esprit qui a été éprouvé.

Depuis que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-n om nous retient enfermés, il se fait un plaisir de nous torturer sous les yeux du Survivant.  
Une fois Hermione, une fois moi.  
Parfois, c'est tous les deux en même temps.  
Et il ne se contente pas du sortilège Doloris ! Celui-là, il le réserve pour Harry.

Sur nous, il expérimente des sorts de supplices empruntés aux techniques Moldues… L'Inquisition Espagnole…C'est ce que m'a expliqué Hermione.

Ce que Voldemort cherche, c'est de laisser des marques indélébiles dans nos corps et nos esprits. Car la torture que nous fait subir le Seigneur des Ténèbre n'est pas seulement physique, mais d'abord et surtout psychologique.

Le pire, je crois que ce sont tous les sons qui précèdent, entourent et accompagnent nos tourments.  
Celui du lourd martèlement des pas des Mangemorts sur marches menant à notre immonde geôle.  
Le claquement sec du fouet sur la peau nue de ma meilleure amie, lui extirpant à chaque fois des cris déchirants.  
Mais il y a aussi le crépitement des flammes, que suit généralement le grésillement de ma chair ou de la sienne, brûlant sous le tison ardent.

Et puis, je ne peux plus supporter cette attente de savoir quand sera la prochaine épreuve. Je reste tout le temps aux aguets, à guetter le moindre bruit. Et c'est insupportable !

Il faut que cela cesse. D'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione résiste encore bien longtemps. Ni moi non plus.

Je sens d'ailleurs mon corps qui s'engourdit. J'ai moins mal tout à coup.  
Je lève les yeux vers mon amie qui me regarde elle aussi.  
Et je comprends que c'est pour moi qu'elle pleure…  
Si j'avais encore la force de parler, je lui dirais combien elle est importante pour moi et combien je suis désolé de partir avant elle.

Mais je serai là, de l'autre côté. Je l'attendrai. Peut-être peu de temps, peut-être plus longtemps mais elle me trouvera là-bas lorsqu'elle aussi succombera.


End file.
